


Hiding In The Stars

by PurpleLaptop1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleLaptop1/pseuds/PurpleLaptop1
Summary: Hitoka Yachi recently joined the volleyball team at her school, as a manager, and there she meets Kiyoko Shimizu, who is smart, talented, and extremly pretty. Whilst struggling to cope with her Mother working so hard and leaving her alone, she has a new issue to deal with. Kiyoko. Not that she doesn't like Yachi, but Yachi feel's something whenever Kiyoko looks at her direct in the eye, and it's a strange, comfortable feeling. Seeking comfort in her friends and the team members, she figures herself and tells Kiyo how she really feels.Everyone is happy for them. Aside from two members of the team, who take it upon themselves to attempt to ruin the girls happiness, by creating fake accounts. And they will stop at nothing, nothing, to make sure they remain hidden and drive the girls apart. But what happens when Kiyoko, Yachi, Michimiya, Daichi and Suga start to figure it out?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Michimiya Yui, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 5





	1. Study Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is also on my WattPad under the same name. Ok, enjoy!

Hitoka Yachi was sat in class at the end of the day, studying. She hadn't done very well on her last test, so she had decided to stay behind for a little to study. She pushed her blonde side pony out of her face as she tried to cram more knowledge into her brain. She finished reading her maths book, and bent down to get her chemistry book out of her bag, when a familiar voice rang out from the doorway. 

"Yachi? Are you coming?" It said, and she looked up to she Kiyoko stood in the door frame. 

"Kiyoko!" She gasped, standing up. "I'm so sorry- I forgot, I was meant to be, doing, meant to be planning something today, wasn't I? I'm so sorry, it completely slipped my mind!" Yachi was tripping over herself to apologise, and everything started getting smaller, and smaller. 

"Yachi?" She heard Kiyoko question, as she took a step forward. "Are you ok?" Yachi's breathing grew rapid, and she put a hand on her desk to steady herself, and heard Kiyoko start to take a few steps more forward. 

"I-I-I'm fine!" Yachi gasped, in between breaths. "I can't believe I forgot, I- I'm sorry!" Yachi continued to gasp, so Kiyoko got ready in case she fell. 

"Yachi, you need to sit down." She gestured to her chair, and touched Yachi's arm softly. "It's going to be ok. You'll be fine." She guided Yachi to her chair where Yachi sat down, still breathing rapidly. Yachi started to grow dizzy, and her legs felt weak, even though she was sat down. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Is all Yachi could say through gasps. "I forgot I-" Kiyoko just placed both hands on her shoulders, and whispered to her. Yachi couldn't make out what she was saying, but she knew it was safe. She felt safe. She was safe. Her dizziness still grew worse, and her breathing still rapid. Then, she fainted, and fell off her chair, but Kiyoko caught her before she hit the floor. 

"Yachi? Oh, Yachi! Hold on!" She said, reaching into Yachi's bag and grabbing her phone with one hand, whilst holding onto Yachi with her other. She knew she had given Yachi her number, and she had left her phone on the bench. They should still be going through warmup, so she hoped one of the boy's would run past. Thankfully, she could reply to her own texts from earlier that day. She texted, but there was no response, so she had to click the 'Emergency call' button on her lock screen, and type in her own number. Someone picked up after a few rings. 

"Yachi, are you ok? Is Kiyoko ok? Your on speaker." Coach Ukai's voice spoke from the other end of the line. 

"Coach?" Kiyoko said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Coach, is everyone there?" 

"What's going on?" Another person said from the end of the line. Hinata, probably with the rest of the first years. 

"I've never heard Kiyoko that scared before, is everything ok?" Suga joined in. 

"This is Yachi's number- Are you two safe?" Daichi said through the line, and Kiyoko gave up on trying to keep her voice steady. 

"I came to find Yachi like you said Coach, but I came in, and she started tripping over herself to apologize, and then she- She- She-" Now Kiyoko was tripping over her words, and she heard mumbled gasps from the other end, mainly from the first and third years. But she had to keep her friend safe. She had to make her ok. 

"Kiyoko, stay on the line." Coach said, as she heard the doors to the gym bang open. "Are you safe?"

"We're- Yachi's- Class." She mumbled. She kept reassuring herself that everything will be ok. 

"Ok. Suga, Daichi, Hinata and Kageyama are coming. Did Yachi bang her head?"

"Fell- Probably leg or- arm." Kiyoko replied. 

"Ok. They should almost be there." 

"Footsteps. I can hear footsteps."

"Good, stay on the line, ok?" 

"Ok."

The door to the classroom opened, and Suga was the first to reach Yachi's seat. 

"Mr. Takeda has gone to call Yachi's mother, and gone to get first aid incase she hurt herself, are the boy's there." 

"We're here, Coach." Daichi said, crouching by Yachi. Suga sat down on Yachi's chair, ready to catch her head if it dropped, Kageyama stood at the door, looking out for the teacher, and Hinata sat down beside Yachi and Kiyoko, and picked up the phone. 

"Yachi's mother works a lot. We can't be sure she'll pick up." He explained, sighing. "What do we do in that case?" 

"Hmm, boys, get back to training, two vs two matches, pair yourself up." A small blip, and they had been taken off speaker. "I'm sure he can leave a message, until then, she can go home with one of you, who lives closest?" The group all looked at each other. 

"Hinata, you visited her before?" Kiyoko said, looking at the small ginger boy. 

"Well, yes, but, her Mother, like I said, she works a lot. And I think it's best if we- take her home, and don't leave her alone. But I'm scared-" 

"I'll come with you then, I can cook, and you won't be alone." Kiyoko said, nodding at him. 

"Thanks Kiyoko." Dachi nodded. 

"How's she doing?" Coach said from the other end of the line. "Suga?" 

"She's doing- whoa!" He caught her head as it fell backwards. "She was doing ok, but her head just fell back."

"How's her pulse? Is it fast? And her breathing?" Daichi lifted her wrist, and placed two fingers on it. 

"Her pulse is a little fast, but if I were to describe it, like after a casual game of Volleyball? I can't tell weather that's ok? Wait, Ok, its slowing down." Dachi said. 

"Her breathing is good, normal. She fainted after a panic attack, I-" Kiyoko went quite, silent and pulled Yachi in closer. "I'm sorry." The boys couldn't talk, Suga just stayed holding her head, looking at the two girls, Daichi leaned forwards and placed a hand on Kiyoko's back, and Hinata did the same, on her shoulder. Kiyoko started to cry, and this scared Daichi and Suga, beyond anything that had ever happened. Beyond Dachi fainting, beyond their first match, and they looked at each other. Suga smiled at his boyfriend, trying to reassure him, and he smiled back. They looked at Kiyoko, who was crying. 

"Hey, hey are there mats anywhere in here?" Suga asked. "We could lay her down?" 

"Yachi has a blanket in her bag." Kageyama piped up from the doorway. "She brings it in case someone gets hurt during practice, we could lie her on that."

"Woah, Kageyama, how'd you know that?" Hinata Gasped.

"I was cold one day when we were studying, and she gave it to me. It's orange." 

"Ready, Kiyo?" Suga looked at her. She looked at him, nodded, and he released her head, and Kiyoko caught it, and she mumbled, softly. 

"Yachi?" Daichi asked, taking her hand as Suga put down the blanket. 

"How's it going, is he there yet?" The phone said. "Is she moving?" The third years placed the girl on her blanket, and she mumbled again. 

"He's here!" Kageyama yelled, as Mr. Takedea came into the room. Suga, Daichi and Hinata moved out of the way, and Kageyama pointed towards Yachi, and went to join them. 

"I can go, boys you'd need to hand in a statement, you to Kiyoko." Coach said through the phone. 

"Yes sir." They all said, as the phone hung up. 

Over at the window, Suga put an arm around Daichi, who had his head in his hands. "I've never seen her that scared before, and I've know her forever." He said, not looking up. Suga smiled at him, and Hinata looked at Kageyama. "Hey, its going to be ok." Kageyama said, looking at him. 

"Yeah!" Hinata echoed Kageyama's wishful thinking, making his fluffy hair bounce. "Yachi's a tough girl! She'll get through this." 

"But Kiyo, I'm not so sure about." Suga said, looking at the girls. "She tends to- Tends to blame herself about a lot of things. Take us losing, we were first years, and we lost, it was our third-years last game and the first game she managed. She- She was really upset over it. It was hard to watch her. She wasn't scared though, like she is now. She was just sad. I don't want to be the one to say it, but we don't get scared, till Kiyo get's scared. General team rule. If she's not scared, we don't have to worry." He looked over at Kiyo, who was talking to their teacher. He smilled, and she stood up and came to join them. Her face was red, and she had a tissue in her hand. Nobody said anything for a while, and Daichi eventually looked up. 

"Hey, Kiyo? How are you doing?" Daichi asked her, trying to smile. She didn't say anything, just looked out the window. Hinata looked up at her, smiled weakly, and she smiled back. 

"Thank you, all of you. Suga for catching her head, Hinata for coming home with us, Kageyama for the quick thinking and Dachi for being the first to run." 

"How did you know I was the first to run?" He asked.

"Instinct." She replied, leaning on the window ledge. "She just woke up, Sir said it was stress-induced, but I- I can't help but feel-"

"Hey, Kiyoko, it's not your fault, Yachi's been, been a little different lately." Kageyama said. 

"Yeah, after the test, She's been, studying hard, to put it in simple terms. I guess she lost track of time." Hinata added on. "That's why she's been late recently, not by a lot, by five minutes? I don't know why she's worried, she has really good grades." He said, rubbing his chin. "Yeah, she's been reading every break and lunch. I wonder- no, she wouldn't do something- but then she was out for a long time, so maybe-"

"Hinata, are you saying what I think you are?" Suga said, looking at him. 

"I did see her eating something when I went to get the balls yesterday, like a snack bar. But now that I think about it, that's the last time I saw her eat anything." Kageyama added. "As for the last time I saw her drink..."

"If that's true, then-" Kiyoko looked at Yachi, who was sat up, rubbing her head. 

"This could be really dangerous." Suga finished her sentence. 

"We have to stop it." Dachi added, and also looked at their friend, as she stood up, wobbled and held onto the desk. All of them got ready to catch her, knowing the couldn't do anything. She looked up, smiled at Kiyoko, who lightly blushed. "I'll talk to her tonight then. Hinata when we go to her place is it ok if you go to the shop?" 

"Yeah, just give me a list." Someone in the doorway caught Suga's eye whilst Hinata scribbled down a list of ingridents given to him by Kiyoko. He tapped Dachi's shoulder, and they both walked towards the door. 

Three members of the team, Yu Nishinoya, Ryunosuke Tanaka and Asahi Azumane stood holding their things. They smiled as Suga and Dachi came out. "How is she? How's Kiyoko?" Tanaka asked, and Dachi and Suga looked at each other and looked at their teammates. All they did was smile and nod. "She'll- be ok, won't she?" Asahi asked him, and Suga nodded as the door slid open, and Kageyama was stood in the doorway. 

"Uh-" He said, when he saw half of his team stood there. "Thanks for bringing my stuff." He took his back and took off down the hall, and that's when the door at the other end slid open, and Kiyoko came to the group at the end. "Suga, she'll be ok." 

"Are you sure? Have you told-" He started, and she shook her head. She collected her, Yachi and Hinata's things from the boys, smile softly again and headed down the hall to catch up with her friends. Yachi turned back, waved at them, and then walked away with her friends.


	2. A Home-Cooked Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles! Lots of cuddles!

Kiyoko came into Yachi's room again, just to check on her, the small blonde was still asleep, she looked sort of cute. She noticed the blanket had slipped off her, so she walked over to adjust it so it was covering her body again. The girl snored lightly, and rolled over, and Kiyoko laughed lightly, she was adorable, so small and frail but cute. Her room, however, was a mess. The rice was boiling on the stove for the next 10 minutes, so she walked around, picking up flashcards, and sorting them into their respective piles onto her desk. Her laptop was open, so she saved her work, logged off, closed it and plugged it in to charge. Under her desk, she found a notebook, respectfully, she did not look in it, but picked it up and put it on her laptop. She turned back to her friend, who had moved slightly. She was still asleep so there was nothing to worry about. She sighed and reassured herself it would be ok, and began to open her door, and saw Hinata cooking the rice, letting a little steam out at a time, and again she laughed. 

"Kiyoko?" Yachi said, rubbing her eyes and sitting up in her bed. "What are you doing in here?" She asked again, looking around at her room. "Did you...Did you clean up?" 

"Did I do it wrong?" She asked uncertainly. "I tried to put everything in the right place."

"No, thank you. I- I haven't had time to clean up lately. I haven't had time to do, to do much lately." Yachi said awkwardly, scratching her neck. Kiyoko came over and sat on the bed next to Yachi.

"Hey, Yachi?" She said, looking at her friend under the blanket, who looked back at her with large eyes the colour of creamy chocolate. She blushed. "Um, I- it's cold in here, I mean- Aren't you cold?" Kiyo you idiot. She thought, as she blushed. She could blame it on the cold, even though it didn't exist. 

"Gah! I'm sorry." Yachi said, and she moved closer to the wall and lifted her blanket up. "I didn't notice, I'll put the heating on later. Here, get under." Kiyoko blushed lightly, and felt her stomach turn over. It would be rude to not accept, but Kiyoko had just panicked and made that up because she had been to scared to talk to her about what she had to. "Come on Kiyoko, it's ok." Yachi smiled at her, and Kiyoko joined her under the blanket. 

"Its so- fluffy?" 

"I bring it to practice, in case someone gets hurt, they can lay down. I've kind of been- neglecting practice. I'm sorry." She said, and her voice was shaking, sounding like she was about to cry again. Kiyoko put her hand on top of Yachi's. "There's no need to apologize, Yachi. But we do have to talk. What's going on with you lately? Hinata and Kageyama said you've constantly been reading textbooks lately, and you've been late to practice. It's not like you. We're all worried, Yachi, we need you. I-" Kiyoko went quiet and looked away from her. 

"I- Didn't do too well on my last round of tests. So I've just been working a lot harder than I thought, and yeah, sometimes I get caught up in it and forget to...do stuff."

"Like eat?" Kiyoko questioned. 

"No, I eat, sometimes. I have snack bars before practice! And I have a bottle of water in my bag! I just need to focus on more things right now."

"Food is important Yachi, ask any of the boys. They will say there's nothing like healthy food. You have got to eat." She stood up, and held her hand out. "Come on, how's your leg?" Yachi moved the blanket down to show her leg under her shorts. There was a long red mark on it, but she could walk. She smiled and let Kiyoko pull her up, but the way she had ended up was very close to Kiyoko's face. Oh my god, Yachi thought, looking away, I can't believe that happened, I can't believe that happened. At the same time, Kiyoko smiled, up close, Yachi's eyes were less milky chocolate and just chocolate, and they shinned in the light. Her shirt was slightly to big, which concerned her, but she didn't say anything, she had a natural light blush and long eyelash's, and her eyes sparkled like stars. They pulled away as quickly as they had stood up, but Yachi still held onto Kiyoko's arm, because she was dizzy from standing up so fast. Kiyoko placed a second hand on her arm to steady her. "I'm here, it's ok." Kiyoko said. The two girls made their way to the living room. 

Whilst Kiyoko was checking on Yachi, Hinata kept an eye on the rice. Kiyoko had left instructions on how to cook the meal. Luckily, it was nothing too complicated. He fried the egg's, and checked on the rice. He cut the vegetables and the salad, and when it was done, put the food on the plates Kiyoko had lay out. Not bad, he thought, looking down at his work. Thank goodness he hadn't burnt the place down, Yachi didn't scare him, but her Mother however, you did not want to be on her bad side. The two girls came out of Yachi's room, and when Kiyoko saw the food, she smiled. "Thank you, Hinata. I'm glad you finished it, the food, that is."

"Its no problem, you left instructions so I just followed them." He smiled back at the girls, and started to walk towards Yachi. He enveloped her in a hug, a really tight hug. "You scared us today Yachi. Promise us you'll come and eat with us tomorrow." 

"That's right, we're sitting together at lunch tomorrow to go over strategy's. Or something." Kiyoko chimed in, before joining in the hug. "Speaking of food, lets eat." She said, releasing Yachi and setting the food down. The small blonde laughed, as the three sat down to eat their food. 

"Thanks, Hinata. I never usually have home-cooked meals. My mum works hard, so usually an energy bar or piece of toast does it. You should teach me how to make this." 

"I'll leave the recipe." Kiyoko said, smiling at her. "But, also, you need to eat more than just a slice of toast. In your lunch, you eat pre-packed food, so I asked Hinata to get some extra things at the shop. We'll teach your how to make wholesome meals, like the ones you see at a volleyball meet." She finished, taking a bite out of her food. They all sat in silence for a while and ate, and when they had all finished, Yachi took the plates to the sink and wiped them down. 

Whilst Yachi was wiping down the dish's, her two friends looked at each other. Hinata's hands were shaking, so he tried to calm them down. Kiyoko placed her hands on his. "Hey, Hinata. Your scared, right?" 

"I don't want her to get bad." He admitted. "I-I'm sorry, but she scared me today, she's my best friend, I don't- I can't lose her."

"You won't." Kiyoko reassured him "She'll be fine. Lets go teach her how to cook." 

"Ha, yeah." Hinata said, steadying his hands. "Lets do that."

"Hey." Kiyoko reached out and placed her hand on his back. "It's going to be ok." 

They walked over to Yachi, who was unpacking the shopping. "Ok, these last about 2 weeks if you seal them, longer if you freeze them. They're savoury pancakes, just your standard pancake with vegetables."

"In other words, toss it all in a bowl!" Hinata chirped, cracking an egg in. Yachi measured out the flour, spilling some. 

"Hey, be careful. This recipe doesn't require exact measurements, but it helps." She smiled, dusted the flour into her hands and placed it back in the bowl. "Perfect!" She said, putting it in the bowl. Hinata poured the milk in and handed it to Yachi, who began to stir the batter. 

Before to long, they were cleaning up and Yachi's mother had come through the door. 

"Hitoka! I am so sorry, I was on my way home as soon as your friend texted me, but there was a traffic jam and so-"

"Mum. I'm fine. I swear. I just, bumped my leg a bit, nothing Noya couldn't give advice on!" 

"Noya?" Her mother said, raising her eyebrows. 

"Noya's a member of our team, he keeps hurting his leg when he does a move. He's an idiot." Kiyoko said. 

"Now, you should never refer to your colleges as 'idiots', child. They are all a crucial part of the team, and without them, you would not be able to perform s excellently as you do, as I'm told. You are quite the manager, Hitoka tells me." This made Yachi blush, and Kiyoko did the same. "Thank you." She said. 

"Me?" Kiyoko looked up. 

"Yes, you. And I suppose you can pass this message onto everyone, Thank you for taking care of my Hitoka today. I am of the belief without you, Hitoka would be in a very different spot than she is right now. Without any of your team." She looked around at her daughters two teammates, which remined Kiyoko. 

"Oh. Miss Yachi, can I see you for a second?" She said, gesturing to outside. 

"Of course, my child." 

"Hi- Ya- Your daughter has been in a pretty bad place lately, showing up late to practice, I mean. Hinata and Kageyama- two other first years- say she hasn't been eating well lately, not since her last teat." Kiyoko explained. 

"I see. Thank you, she didn't do to bad on her last teat, just slightly below average. I have had a feeling something was wrong, her room was a mess, some of her cloths don't fit like they used to." She placed a hand on her Kiyoko's shoulder. "Again, thank you." The girl smiled at Yachi's mother, and bowed to her. "I will talk about this with Hitoka, thank you again." The two stood in bows for a while, and when the heard the door open and saw Yachi waving Hinata off, Kiyoko knew it was time to leave. She grabbed her bag from Hinata, and saw Yachi bow as they walked away. Her mother smiled once more, and walked into her house. 

"Thank you." Hinata said, before setting off home. Kiyoko stood for a moment, she looked in the general direction of Yachi's place, blushed slightly and began walking home. Yachi would be fine.


End file.
